Sparks of Years
by forever-love-fangirl
Summary: Life is hard. Everyone knew that, some more than others. Here is the story, the story of the Blacks, of the Marauders, of the Potters, of Hogwarts. Let's see how things would be if things had gone differently. If Hufflepuffs could act wise, if Gryffindors could be cunning, and if Slytherins could have courage. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Regulus, Severus, Andromeda, and Ted.


**So hey guys! New story coming out! The following is a result of a recent obsession with the Black Family. Have fun, enjoy yourselves. Don't forget to favorite, follow, review, all that good stuff. Flames will be used to burn my marshmallow to a crisp (Just the way I like it!), Constructive Criticism will be taken to heart, and Compliments will greatly boost my self esteem, causing another chapter to be written. **

**Ooh, I almost forgot!**

**CALLING ALL BRITISH PEOPLE! I am American, and this story is supposed to be taking place in 1976, in Britain, so I would greatly appreciate if someone would mind looking this over for all correct British references. Your prize is seeing the chapter early! **

**And….drum roll please….I'm not a billionaire! I have about $20 right now, which I'm using to save up for a new Doctor Who themed lamp. I'm poor. J.K. Rowling is not poor. So now we can conclude that I don't own! **

**Full Summary:**

**James Potter was desperately trying to woo the object of his affections, but behind the carefree doors of Hogwarts, there was a war brewing, a war that his family was very much involved in. Lily Evans had a hard enough time already with NEWT classes, and on top of that she had an insufferable toerag following her around like some creepy obsessed stalker. Remus Lupin was trying to keep his head in the midst of all this chaos, even more so now that he had three newly Animagus best mates. Peter Pettigrew just wanted to be noticed, even more so now that two of his best mates and more important things going on at the moment, but at least now he had more free time to spend in the kitchens. Sirius Black was trying to handle not being a Black, while all the while giving the Hogwarts population something to laugh at. Andromeda Black feared for her own life because of her ideals, but did have a not-so-bad Hufflepuff to talk to. Regulus Black was a newly inducted member of the Death Eaters, and is trying to not break down from the stress of OWL classes by day, and murdering innocent people by night. Severus Snape is still suffering over the loss of Lily, but is much more concerned about secretly brewing the most foul concoctions for the Dark Lord. Narcissa Black is trying to handle having an older sister who was absolutely mental, an older sister who was slowly turning blood traitor, a horrible, rude blood traitor cousin who tried to make her life miserable, another better cousin who looked like he was constantly going to break down, and a man who was constantly trying to get her to love him. Ted Tonks was happy enough with his normal Hufflepuff life, before he was sucked into a brand new prejudiced world by the girl he really, really fancied. Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire was trying to balance a girlfriend who couldn't stand the sight of him, a megalomaniac who reveled in torturing those in his service, and a very suspicious Headmaster. **

**Life is hard. Everyone knew that, some more than others. Here is the story, the story of the Blacks, of the Marauders, of the Potters, of Hogwarts. Eleven people, Eleven people at Hogwarts would become titular in the war, on both sides. But let's see how things would be if things had gone differently. If Hufflepuffs could act wise, if Gryffindors could be cunning, if Ravenclaws could be loyal, and if Slytherins could have courage.**

* * *

"_Come here, Heir to the Moste Ancient and Noble House of Black." The cold voice was deafening even though it was barely louder than a whisper. Regulus stepped forward, taking out his left arm. The Dark Lord smiled, a cold dark evil smile, and pressed his wand to Regulus' forearm. _

_And it burned. It burned so hard, everything was spinning, everything was hurting, he couldn't concentrate, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't live, he was going to die, the Dark Lord was displeased, he was going to die, he was going to die. _

Regulus stared at the dark, ugly brand on his left arm, inside the confines of his own room, in his own house. He had been to several raids since he had taken the Mark, and each and every one of them had ended with Kreacher cleaning his vomit off the floor, in his bedroom.

It was disgusting, the way the Death Eaters reveled in blood, and death, and darkness. He had not yet killed a man. Not yet. He had Crucio'd and Imperio'd and Sectumsempra'd but had never sent a killing curse at anybody. It was, he supposed, because he was too soft, too cowardly.

Too cowardly too be a Black. To cowardly to be a Slytherin. Too cowardly to be a Death Eater.

"Mistress asks for you in Kitchen, Master." The croaky voice of Kreacher interrupted his pity session.

"Tell her I will be along shortly." Regulus offered, with a small smile at Kreacher, because truly, Kreacher was his friend. His best friend, his only friend.

He looked himself over in the mirror, and futilely tried to make the redness in his eye go away. Mother wouldn't be pleased if her heir wasn't looking his very best.

Although Mother didn't care anymore.

He traveled down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, and into the Kitchen, where Mother, Aunt Druella, Narcissa, and Andromeda were sitting.

'Dromeda offered him a small smile, and Cissy patted the seat next to her, in which Regulus sat down. There were several house elves roaming the Kitchen, cooking and cleaning. One came up and offered him a breakfast.

"No thank you." He politely declined. The elf frowned and brought back a different course, and Regulus once again shook his head.  
"Regulus, eat your breakfast, what do you think people will think about us if you keep going on looking half starved." His mother scolded him.

"Yes, mother." He responded meekly, and the elf once more brought him a very large and very rich meal. He poked it around a bit, not really eating it, but his mother paid him no heed.

"Alright, Kreacher will be dropping the three of you off at the station. Do not send us any letters, we are going to go stay with your Grandfather Pollux, and Grandmother Irma, in India, and you know how irritating that mudblood President is over there. We shall be returning in March. You are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays." Aunt Druella said in her normal brisk manner.

"Now you may be excused. Go get Regulus' trunk, Kreacher." His mother ordered. Kreacher limped upstairs (His leg was injured yesterday by Walburga when Kreacher didn't have the sense to get Regulus a snack as soon as he had returned from a meeting, never mind that Kreacher had offered but Regulus had said no) and returned shortly dragging Regulus' trunk to put it next to Dromeda's and Cissy's. The Blacks, despite being underage, apparated, leaving Kreacher to bring their trunks.

* * *

"Lily! Lily! Hurry up darling! Petunia, dear would you mind going to check on your sister?"

Ignoring the muttered, "Yes I would mind," that came from Petunia, Lily kept brushing her red hair. Her trunk was neatly packed away in the car, she'd done so last night, she was dressed, and had already had her breakfast at 6.

She was excited, but she wasn't going to let anything come between her and her grades. She had 8 OWLS, and was so excited for NEWT classes. Only thing that she really hoped for was that Potter stopped pining after her this year. Other than that, she was determined to make the most of 6th Year.

"Coming Mum!" Lily shouted towards her door, and she flew down the stairs, her red hair trailing behind her.

"Lily! Here I thought you would be late!" Her father laughed, Lily was never late to anything, especially something as special as the first day of school.

"Petunia, sweetie, would you like to come see your sister off?" Her mother's tone left no room for argument, and Petunia could sense that, and she just harrumphed.

Lily got another cup of OJ, and sipped it while waiting for her family finish. She was a prefect, along with Remus Lupin, and he really wasn't that bad, it was just the company he kept. James Potter and Sirius Black were the most rude, inconsiderate, uncaring, selfish, thoughtless, egotistical, arrogant pranksters in all of creation.

No it wasn't just pranks, it was bullying. They hexed and cursed people for no reason at all, except the all famous, "It's a Slytherin! They were just begging to be jinxed!" God, Lily couldn't stand them, especially Potter, who had some sort of infatuation with her. Ugh.

Her family then got into the car, and the entire trip from Berkshire to London was spent in silence, because Petunia's dreadful mood was just too much for their little car.

* * *

"Hey Padfoot, have you seen my snitch socks?"

"No, but I did find your snitch tie!"

"You've seriously got snitch socks?"

"He's also got snitch boxers!"

"Shut up Wormtail!"

"Shouldn't he have Quaffle boxers?"

"No, Moony, who has Quaffle boxers? Quaffles aren't cool."

"Who's this Cannons scarf for?"

"It's obviously Sirius', who else likes the Cannons?"

"Hey I'll have you know that the Cannons have lots of fans! Did you see how many people were cheering for them last match?"

"That's only because they were up against the Wigtown Wanderers! They're horrible!"

"I like the Wigtown Wanderers."

"Well you would, Wormy."

"Wait is this your missing sock, Prongs?"

"No, my missing sock has snitches on it, not galleons!"

"Hey, you found my missing sock!"

"Why would anyone buy socks with galleons on it? It's so tacky."

"Why would anyone buy socks with cake on it?"

"Touché."

"Found it!"

"Good for you, Prongs."

"What an achievement."

"What's this?"

"Looks like a journal of some sorts."

"Well who's is it?"

"Who would fantasize about Lily's fullest most beautiful round lips, and her vibrant gorgeous hair?"

"Moony hand it over."

"Nope."

"Moony."

"Prongs."

"Moony."

"Prongs."

"Moony."

"Pron-ah!"

The Marauders were packing for Hogwarts, even though they had to leave in a half hour. So generally the next half hour was filled with missing belongings, embarrassing anecdotes, and general chaos. When Mrs. Potter arrived at the room they were all sharing at 10:45, she found hanging out of the window holding a small black book, Sirius holding on to Remus' legs as he was dangled out, James leaning over Sirius to reach the book, and Peter hysterically laughing on top of a pile of miscellaneous clothing.

"What is going on here?" She asked in her best stern voice. Sirius, caught by surprise let go of Remus who fell out into the garden below right into the Snargaluff plants.

Remus yelled as many of the branches reached out and started to throttle him, and started thrashing around, but for every branch he broke, two more took its place. Mrs. Potter sighed, and then waved her wand. Remus was freed from the Snargaluff but was slowly floating towards the window, where he then climbed in.

"Do you have the book?" He was immediately accosted by Sirius, and he moaned when Remus shook his head.

Mrs. Potter decided to ignore Sirius' dejected looking face, and James' dance around the room, and instead moved on to the room, and with one elegant flourish of her wand all the items were all neatly packed away in the four trunks.

Ignoring Peter's yelp as the clothes he was sitting on flew away; she turned her head and stalked out of the room, leaving the unruly boys to follow her.

And follow her they did.

Instead of walking down the stairs with their trunks, like normal people, they sent the trunks tumbling down the stairs, and slid down on the banisters.

James, Sirius, and Peter slid down at the same time, and then fell of the stairs in a heap, while Remus walked down muttering something about "Snargaluffs," "banisters," and "a bunch of idiots."

* * *

Severus packed away several small cauldrons, each about the size of his pinky finger. He then put in a very heavy, very fragile, magically "bigger on the inside" potions cabinet with everything ranging from porcupine quills to unicorn blood.

He also had many dark potions books with instructions on how to brew several evil concoctions, including the Drink of Despair and the Fusion of Lunacy.

The Dark Lord needed a potion brewer, and Severus was most likely one of the best in their time.

Severus was half blood, and he was so glad he was the best even though he had a vile muggle as a parent, and he brewed whatever the Dark Lord needed, no matter its legality.

He never saw his potions being used to extract information from captured Aurors, never saw his Polyjuice Potion infiltrate the ministry, never saw his poisons kill innocent children.

No, Severus didn't see the products of his hard work. He did, though, see innocent children die, see people his own age tortured to insanity, see people bleeding to death beside his feet.

It was sickening.

And what was even more disgusting was how the Death Eaters delighted in the bloodshed, how their manic faces looked absolutely gleeful when someone died.

People like Bellatrix Lestrange were sickening.

And Severus stayed in the Dark Lord's ranks, out of fear. Out of fear of death, and punishment. The Dark Lord was cruel, and once someone got in, the only way out was death.

* * *

**Do me a favor and drop a review, darlings!**


End file.
